halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sydney Police Department
The was a law enforcing branch tasked with enforcing law and order within the metropolitan Sydney area. History Foundation The Sydney Police Department was concieved in May 2164, when the population of the city reached 24 million inhabitants. The former law enforcing body, the New South Wales Police Force, was simply incapable of supporting such a large city along with the rest of the state of New South Wale effectively, due to budget issues; and as a result, crime was quickly a major problem within the Sydney area. Inspector General of Police Winston Boyd, the overall commander of New South Wales Police Force, decided to form a new separate but subordinate Police Force that focused on enforcing law and order in the city of Sydney and the surrounding area to be aptly named the Sydney Police Force. The Sydney Police Force was founded in August 2163, with 2,583 dedicated officers reassigned from other locations within the state of New South Wales working in conjunction with the NSWPD, who were continuing to aid patrolling the metropolitan area until the fledgling Sydney police force was able to handle its new situation. The Battle of Sydney When the Covenant attacked earth on the 20th of October, 2552, the entirety of the Sydney Police Department was activated and deployed inside the city alongside UNSC military and reserve units to aid in an evacuation of its inhabitants, taking note of the strategic importance of the Fleet Command Bravo Six facility in the Toranga district. Utilizing public transport and limited personal vehicle usage, the city was largely cleared by the time the first Covenant units began to touch down in the downtown area. Officers were quick to engage enemy combatants alongside UNSC ground and air reactionary forces, and quickly discovered that their standard issue M6 handguns were less effective against Covenant forces, and quickly learned to resort to higher caliber rifle and submachine gun. Concurrently, police in the line of fire came to a rude awakening to discover that their patrol uniforms that were rated to absorb handgun fire were useless against plasma weaponry, and their riot armor was not much better at absorbing super-heated plasma. This lead to the police ascertaining that they were not equipped to defend the city, and where possible, fell in with military units to more effectively wage a holding action against marauding Covenant forces. As the Covenant forces began landing larger numbers of troops and armour into the city and finally gained aerial superiority, UEG and UNSC communications were jammed, hampering coordination between various units about the city. Integrated military and police units began to take refuge in buildings offering overwatch over key intersections and roads leading towards the Sydney Harbor Bridge and the accompanying tunnels. Other police units (now free of shepherding Sydney civilians due to auxiliary military personnel taking refugees further inland) took up arms with UNSC Army and Marine Corps personnel, and bolstered the forces holding back groundside Covenant forces on the inland side of the city. The fighting in downtown Sydney was drawn out and bloody, especially following the deployment of Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, who spearheaded efforts to restore communications. Sydney Police were the hardest hit unit in the fighting during the battle, losing a staggering 5,694 men and women of the line through the Battle of Sydney. However, their valor and heroism in combat was highly regarded among their military counterparts.